1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carpentry and construction tools, and more specifically, to a tool which in one action, countersinks a fastener and fills the countersink cavity to provide a smooth finish.
2. Description of Related Art
When a carpenter places a nail into a finished piece of wood such as a door or a piece of furniture, it is necessary to countersink the nail and to apply filler to the countersink cavity in order to provide a smooth finish. The filling or plastering process is typically accomplished in two steps. First the nail is countersunk into the material and second, plaster or other filler is manually applied to the cavity created by countersinking. This two step process wastes a considerable amount of time and is not uniform since there is no way of knowing precisely the exact amount of filler needed to fill each cavity. The carpenter inevitably uses too much or not enough plaster. Furthermore, manual plastering becomes very laborious and less precise after repeat applications.
Pneumatically driven nail machines are known which dispense a predetermined quantity of plaster into the cavity thereafter. However, these machines can be expensive, bulky, and not appropriate for all applications. Thus, it can be seen that a device that is relatively small and inexpensive is needed for countersinking nails and for plastering the resulting cavity.